In the closet
by KatieLovesScorose
Summary: Albus just loves playing hide-and-seek with Teddy and Victoire's daughter. What happens when he hides in Rose's closet?
1. In the closet

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, JKR does. R&R**

* * *

"Okay, Dora. You count to twenty while Uncle James and I hide, okay?" Albus said to his six-year-old first cousin once removed. He loved little Nymphadora and would always ask Teddy and Victoire to play with her at the Burrow, on summer break.

"Okay...", the little girl said as she sucked her thumb. Then, she faced the wall and covered her eyes. "One... Two... Three..."

James wasn't named after two Marauders for nothing. He rushed to the kitchen, where he wore his Invisibility Cloak. Sure, it was cheating, but at least he could pull pranks on Grandma Weasley! Albus, however, ran to the room Lily and Rose shared and went into Rose's closet, hoping Nymphadora wouldn't find him there.

He waited till someone finally opened the door. He tried to hold still as he heard a giggle. It wasn't a six-year-old's, no! He immediately recognised Rose's voice and was relieved it was her. But his eyes widened when he saw platinium-blond hair through the hole: Scorpius!

He didn't mean to eavesdrop but he thought his little Rosie hated Scorpius Malfoy. And to be honest, like any other Weasley, he was hot for secrets! She pushed him on her bed and sat between his legs as he kicked his Italian shoes off and pulled her in.

"Scorpius-", she moaned between two passionate kisses. She was kissing his neck now and his best friend was enjoying it, judging his facial expression. Albus had to double his efforts to prevent himself from laughing. Unfortunately, he elbowed one of the closet's wall, which caused Rose to pull away.

"What was that?", she asked her boyfriend.

"Huh?", he responded.

"Never mind", she said as she leaned towards him again. Albus could tell their tongues were battling for dominance. He then noticed they had swapped places and could now see Rose's legs wrapped around Scorpius's waist. He didn't know if he was supposed to find it disgusting or hot but he got really flustered by the scene. He remembered when Aunt Hermione had told him Uncle Ron had nearly poked her eye out in first year while attempting to cast a Levitation Charm. Perhaps he wouldn't mind if Uncle Ron actually did it to him, considering the situation he was currently in... Then, he saw Scorpius's hand looking for Rose's fly, when...

_Knock! Knock!_ Rose and Scorpius squeaked. They quickly readjusted their clothes and Rose opened the door.

"Hi, Dora!" said Rose. _Shit!_, Albus thought. "Good girl, you knocked on the door!", Rose said, breathing heavily.

"Hi Aunt Rose, hi Uncle Scorpius!"

"Hello, sweetie!" Scorpius replied. He always forgot Scorpius was Teddy's second cousin. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Uncle Albus, we're playing hide-and-seek."

"That's nice!" said Rose, half-apprehensive, half-glad.

"He's not under your bed..." said Nymphadora. "Or Aunt Lily's. Maybe he's in the closet!" Scorpius and Albus simultaneously paled. Dora's little hands reached for the handle and pulled the door. Scorpius pushed away some of Rose's clothes. Albus was now facing a happy Dora, an angry Rose and a very pale Scorpius.

"Oh, Dora! You found me. Let's find Uncle James now!" he told his baby cousin. He glanced at the pair but quickly looked away and smiled at Nymphadora. As soon as the little girl left the room, Rose used the Jelly-Legs Jinx on her cousin.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" she growled as he stumbled on the floor. He was definitely screwed!


	2. Who's having a baby?

"I'm so sorry!", Albus cried as his cousin and best friend both glared at him. "At least, you guys don't hate each other anymore: let's celebrate!" He knew he was screwed but what could he do? He wanted to die happy, even if it wasn't really the right time to crack jokes.

"We never hated each other, we were just pretending.", Scorpius confessed.

Albus stared at him in disbelief. "Excuse-me?"

Rose held Scorpius's hand and gently smiled at her boyfriend. "Yeah, we've been dating since fifth year."

"Sorry you had to find out that way, mate!" the young Malfoy apologised.

"It's alright.", Albus said as he stood up right after Rose undid the spell. He grimaced, remembering the slightly disturbing scene he had witnessed a few minutes ago.

"Albus, please don't tell Dad!", the eighteen-year-old pleaded. "He's already upset that I decided to take Politics instead of joining the Chudley Cannons. He's gonna freak out if he finds out I'm dating a Malfoy!"

"Yeah, you'd better not tell anyone because I also have my own story to share. Remember your little one night stand with Alice Longbottom?"

Albus gulped. "No! You wouldn't!"

"What's going on?", Rose asked firmly. She didn't know that her own cousin and her best friend were interacting in a way... she and Scorpius were?

Scorpius widely grinned. "Oh, I'll tell you when your father finds out about us!"

"Dinner's ready!" Grandma Weasley shouted from the kitchen.

* * *

Little Dora had eventually found James with her Aunt Lily and Uncle Hugo's help. She sat next to her grandmother Fleur. Grandma Weasley beamed at her first great-granddaughter and served her some chicken. The whole Potter-Weasley-Lupin clan was there, except Ron and Harry who were in a mission.

Once everyone had been served and started eating, Albus stood up and cleared his throat.

"Excuse-me, everyone. I have an announcement to make."

Generally, when someone said they had an announcement to make, it was usually about big family events such as engagements or pregnancy. Of course, everyone wondered whom Albus was dating since he broke up with Lorcan Scamander.

Instead, he put his hand on Rose's shoulder. "Our dearest Rose Weasley", he said while the hole family was looking at the redhead "Is dating Scorpius !"

Scorpius looked at him in disbelief. "What the heck are you doing?", he whispered. Silence filled the room and Rose felt like she wanted to wring her cousin's neck right now.

"Congratulations!", Grandma Weasley cried. "Welcome to the family, Scorpius!"

"Welcome to the family, mate!" the Weasley cousins happily exclaimed, slapping Scorpius's back.

"I knew you'd be together." Hermione told her daughter.

"Aren't you mad at me?", she softly asked.

"No, don't worry. You're a very remarkable young lady. Besides, I like Scorpius. Don't worry, I won't tell your father anything but I'll give him a few hints so that he can be prepared."

Rose hugged her mother. "Thanks, mum!" Then, she sat back next to Scorpius and kissed him on the lips.

Little Dora tugged Lily's top. Lily placed the little girl on her lap, who looked at her with her big blue eyes. She normally had the Blacks' dark brown eyes but she always turned them blue when she was happy. "Is Uncle Scorpius going to marry Aunt Rose?"

"Not yet...", she said to the little girl. "But they will soon!"

"I hope so", Dora said dreamily. "Uncle Scorpius, Aunt Rose! When are you going to have a baby?"

Rose was about to reply when someone else cut in.

"Malfoy! What did you do to my daughter?"

It was Ron Weasley._ Oh shit!_, Scorpius thought.


End file.
